Secrets Reborn
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Third story of the Opposites Attract series: After the deaths of Cliff, Pink, Dragon, and Sky the group tries to find the right way of bringing them back before Herobrine or Notch get their hands on the holders of the essences. MUST HAVE READ OPPOSITES ATTRACT AND INTO TIMES WAY TO READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**HAIIIIIII PEOPLES! AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD STORY OF THE OPPOSITES ATTRACT SERIES, anywho HERE IS ZE PROLOGUE!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**  
"Notch, why torture your daughters like this?" A woman in a silvery white dress asked.  
"Thy disobeyed me in every way they could" The man growled.  
"They are teenagers what would you expect" The woman pleaded.  
"No! I already lost one of my daughters to my brother and now I have her back, I do NOT want onw of them taken away from me AGAIN!" He screeched.  
The woman sighed "As stubborn as you were when I first met you, Eric"  
The man growled "Likewise, Lia"  
"Just remember our son does not remember anything, but your brother" The woman said disappearing.  
The man growled sharply in his throat and stalked away to a large room filled with angels.

* * *

**SO INTENSE! Anyhow hope you liked it AND THAT YOU ARE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS! But dont lose your hat!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i ish back and ENJOY THIS.**

* * *

**_Seto's POV_**  
I stared at Eaglefan in surprise when she told us that I held the essence for Cliff, Deadlox for Dragon, Universe for Pink and Megan for Sky.  
"Are you sure?" Megan asked.  
"Positive, the compasses wouldnt point to you if you didnt" Eaglefan explained snapping one of her claws as we got teleported back to the ravine.  
"How do we get them out of us?" Deadlox asked.  
"I dont know why dont you explain yourself ENDERlox" Eaglefan stated as we all stared at Deadlox confusedly.  
He brought his wings out showing everyone that didnt know about it as they just gapped at him until I sprouted my own wings and Universe activated his jetpack. Everyone looked over at Megan who now had a tiara on her head and an amulet like Sky's.  
"And that is the reason" Eaglefan said pointing to us.  
"How did you get those?!" Kit asked.  
"I dont... Know actually" I said getting slightly light headed and stumbling around.  
"Woah are you ok there dood?" Bajan said helping me up.  
"Yeah Im fine just a little light headed thats all" I sighed seeing Eaglefan's eyes widen seeing Universe, Deadlox and Megan stumble around as well.  
"Someone must want the essences badly..." Eaglefan stated rushing around the room.  
"Wha...?" I said stumbling around a little more then blacking out.

* * *

**_Eagle's POV_**  
I looked at the four and they all had blacked out, I looked over at my clone seeing she was working even harder as Crystal, Kit, Ty and Cat picked them up.  
"Has this ever happened to you before?" I asked Eaglefan.  
"No, but I do know how to do it, but it will take a LONG time" She said sadly.  
I felt my tail drop down sadly for my friend and looked over at Seto, Did he really hold the essence for her? I heard my cat senses hiss for me to claw him hard, but I shook it away quickly.  
I looked over at Husky who was getting ready to go on a hunting mission with Cliffdiver and saw he was looking at me.  
"Hey, um Eagle do you want to go hunting with us?" He asked and I nodded happily and saw his face brighten.

* * *

**_Deadlox's POV_**  
I looked around frantically, my wings slipped off of my back for some reason. Then I saw it, the ender dragon standing right in front of me. I waited for the burning of the dragon's fireball, but instead its muzzle nuzzled against me.  
I felt something glow hard in my pocket, I reached for it pulling out the dragon egg I got when I first got my wings. The egg levitated above me and dropped as I felt my skin burn and grow wings and a tail, I was forming into something.  
I looked over at the dragon again and saw a slight toothy grin, then it hit me.  
"Dr-Dragon?"

* * *

**yeah i brought in the thing for Enderlox DONT JUDGE MEH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yeah im still alive folks! MAH COUSIN EMERALDEAR GOT AN ACCOUNT SO GO CHECK HER OUT! (Not in da wierd way) she already has a story idea so GO SEE IT WHEN ITS UP!**

* * *

Unknown POV  
I stared at him with grief in my eyes, the adrenaline to run from him running through my veins. I looked over my shoulder the best I could and saw the only thing I have seen since it happened, the thing that had been haunting me for months.  
Universe's POV  
I took a glance to my left and felt my jetpack stop working and in place was a forest with a pack of wolves, but the one that stood out was a light red wolf with bright blue eyes. The wolf glanced over at me and their tail wagged crazily as i smiled knowing who it was.  
"Pink..."  
Seto's POV  
I groaned feeling a small twinge of pain on my back and saw that my wings were gone and in place was a grey cat with amethyst purple eyes and ghostlike wings just like...  
"C-Cliff?"  
Megan's POV  
I groaned looking around me, I was i a cave i held my head in my hands feeling the small tiara that I got not to long ago and started to feel my eyes tear up remembering Sky.  
I looked around and saw a small BUDDER fox with budder brown eyes.  
"Sky?!"  
Eaglefan's POV  
I pulled my bow back to my ear and shot at the large cow seeing it despawn and grinned picking the meat up.  
"Nice catch" A voice I could never forget said making the fur stand up on my neck.  
"Riptide..."

* * *

**sorry guys im super busy nowadays with school and such, but who is this Riptide? (if you wanna know go check out eaglefan2569's account for a story on him(sorta))**


	4. Chapter 4

**omg I am SOOOOOO SORRY Daredevils! I had so much writers block that i was thinking of putting this on Hiatus but i finally got an idea so here it is! I will try to update as soon as I can but i still have oter stories to deal with geez ok anyways so sorry for not updating for a month and here it is!**

* * *

Ch. 4  
Eagle's POV  
Ever had that feeling that something was happening to someone close to you? That's how I felt right now, but I couldnt place who it was... Then I heard a scream.

"Eaglefan!" A voice cried.

"Riptide?!" A voice squeaked as I heard some swords clang together as I ran.

"Foolish clones..." The boy muttered then disappearing in a puff of smoke as I looked down seeing Hail, Gorbak, Ninjamaster, Cliffdiver and Eaglefan sprawled on the ground.

"Geez... We are gone for a week and this happens." A familiar voice says from a tree.

"Yeah what a sight to come back to, Eme, Techwiza." I say turning around seeing the siblings.

"Yep... What. A. Sight." Techwiza sighs.

"What's wrong?!" Kit says coming up then seeing the clones, "Oh..."

"How are the boys and Megan?" I ask Ty as he comes up.

"All of them are sleeping peacefully, surprisingly, but occasionally they will groan or scream or something." He explains.

"Ok... Geez I wish Seto was awake now so we wouldnt have to carry them back." I groan.

"Actually, we are all here." A voice says as I hear the four come up to us.

"Good, do you think tha-"

"I can cast a spell, of course! I was unconscious not in a coma." Seto interrupts rolling his eyes as he flicked his wrist and all the clones disappeared.

"They're all at the ravine now." He sighs.

Catalin's POV

I nearly jump out of my skin seeing all of the clones teleported to the ravine right in front of me.

"HOLY SHIZNIT!" Crystal yelps alongside me.

"What the heck!" Susan yells behind us.

"Whats the hold up?!" Frost yells from the back of the crowd.

"Clones!" I answer everyone's question.

"Sorry about that!" Seto yells from the top of the ravine teleporting alongside a couple more people and hybrids.

Seto smiled slightly then furrowed his eyebrows holding his head again.

"Dont even think about passing out again." Electronica said grinning as we laughed.

"I'll try Ele." Seto sighs.

"Wha? What happened?" Eaglefan groans getting up with the rest of the clones.

"Why dont you explain?" Deadlox says crossing his arms.

"Riptide..." She whispers that I barely catch dashing off with the clones following.

Unknown POV  
"Sister I am not sure they are trying too hard for this I think we should wait." I say to the wolf.

"I know, but I just want to see him again." She says her fur ruffled.

"Pshhh!" My other sister says as a few water droplets shoot out soaking my fur, "oops sorry! But still we all want to see them again and we already gave them the larger possibility so we should just wait, besides this gives us a chance to find our lost brother."

We all nod and head out of the Aether not knowing that our father is right behind us planning to strike once again...

* * *

**So so so? Lol i was hanging out with Dragon all weekend how awesome is that? And ya if you arent already following me on instagram find me as Cliffdiverwarriorcat! So anyways hope you guys arent too mad and OMG I MIGHT GWT YOUTUBE FOR CHRISTMAS WITH DRAGON EEEEEP! AS WELL AS A MINECRAFT SERVER! Gosh i love holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok i had an idea and decided to put it in so introducing Stormrider! My newest OC!**

**Stormrider: HAI!**

**Me: Sup**

**Stormrider: Im happy im in!**

**Me: [whispers] you wont be once you see this.**

**Stormrider: Huh?**

**Pink: NOTHING!**

**Me: ya im sitting next to Pink right now XD**

* * *

Stormrider's POV  
I glanced over my shoulder grinning seeing the two I needed.

"Techwiza! Shut up! I cant hear myself think anymore!" The cat girl hissed.

"Fine Emeraldear! Sheesh I was trying to help!" The boy growled as I heard footsteps stomp my way and crouched down ready to strike. The boy came over and I lashed out with my sword seeing him turn around his brown eyes dancing with fear pulling out a red diamond dagger.

"Techwiza eh?" I grin.

"Who are you?" He jeers.

"Your worst nightmare." I smirk when a storm comes blasting him off of his feet.

Techwiza's POV  
I yelp hitting the ground with a giant thud, the girl who attacked me had a giant grin plastered on her face, her deep amber eyes sparked with evil.

"It isnt easy to defeat a demigod." I say pulling out my redstone rock.

"Oh is that so? What about a demigod versus a demigod?" She sneers when I look at her with shock.

"Yeah your uncle is my father." She says.

"Fine... Demigod versus demigod, if you loose you and your father leaves us alone-" I start.

"And if you loose?" She says.

"Im all yours." I sigh.

"Deal." She says launching herself at me as I make a forcefield with my rock.

"Argh! Stupid uncle Bud!" She rages breaking it.

"You may have the ability of redstone, but only one thing can stop this and apparently she isnt very fond of you right now." She jeers pulling out a dark black diamond sword making my eyes widen.

'Emeraldear where are you?!' I scream in my head seeing my opponent rush at me striking me down until the world froze and left me.

Emeraldear's POV  
I stomp off to the ravine not caring if my brother follows, I just want to get away from him right now.

"Eme!" Eagle yells to me dashing over.

"Hey Eagle." I sigh.

"Did you see that storm over there?" She asks.

"Uh no?" I reply.

"Huh" She says tilting her head.

"Where's Techwiza?" She asks making my eyes widen.

"Wait... Where was the storm?" I ask her.

"Over there where the birch trees are, why?" She replies.

My ears fold down, "Stormrider..." I whisper running off. The leaves brushed in front of me making me go with my cat senses and leap onto all fours. I trip over a small red rock my eyes tearing up seeing redstone dust fall off of it.

"Techwiza!" I cry out feeling a sharp jerk whilst I spin around hitting a random tree feeling my ribs crack and cry out in pain blacking out.

* * *

**Stormrider: WHYYYYYY DO I HAVE TO BE THE BAD ONE?**

**Me: Chillax you wont be the only one.**

**All chars: WHAT?!**

**Me: Chill peeps just chill XD**


End file.
